Getting Stuck in Ragnarok
by chouko-ryouko
Summary: Yugi and the others found Kaiba and Haruyasu's cuz. But Téa is still missing. On the other hand in Alberta where Téa is, she's been brain washed, hypnotized and doesn't work for the good side anymore, she works for the evil side. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Getting Stuck in Ragnarok  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Ragnarok Online...I only own my character in this story and my character in Ragnarok Online which is a Hybrid Knight (it's a second job for swordsmen).  
  
Chapter One: Training...  
  
"Hey guys wanna try out the new MMORPG (Massively Multi-Player Online Role Playing Game) called, Ragnarok Online?" Haruyasu asked us. "Sure!" We all agreed. "But where the heck are we gonna find a CD installment for that, plus we don't even have any idea how to play the game..." I complained. "Hey we can go to an Internet Café to play it and get some help we're going to need" Yugi suggested. So we all went to a nearby internet café and rented computers for each of us. But something wrong occurred while we we're playing the game...the computer screens started glowing, then we got sucked into this glowing transparent warp portal that appeared in front of all of us.  
  
After we got warped  
  
"Ouch...my head hurts" Tristan said. "Where are we?" I asked, but no one knew where the heck we are. "What am I wearing?! And you guys...those are some weird clothes you're wearing..." Téa complained. "Hey! Novice men, get up and train! Rune-Midgard is not eternal for all's sake..." A guard walked up to us. "Rune-Midgard?" Yugi asked. "Excuse me, but where are we?" Haruyasu asked the guard curiously. "Oh...I see. You all are new ones. Follow me I must bring you to the Academy at once." The Guard insisted. "New ones? What do you mean?" I asked more. "Just Follow me." The Guard led us to a Big Castle. "Is this the academy for newbies?" Ryou asked while he was wondering around the big castle. "Now take the tests so you all will be teleported to your assigned area or job associations." The Guard explained. "So you mean we're all going to be separated once we had finished the tests?" Haruyasu questioned more. "Yes, but don't worry once you have become a First Job you will be able to go anywhere without worry. Oh, and before I let you start the test you must know the six Job classes, because at the end of this test the academy will tell you your best suited job class and you must follow it or either choose your own path. Now I must tell you the job classes. Swordsman, Archer, Thief, Mage/Magician, Acolyte, or Merchant. You must pick one of these to continue saving Rune- Midgard...before this spreads in to the whole world." The Guard explained as everyone listened attentively. "Thank you Sir" I replied. "Alright lets get this on with" Haruyasu went on. As every one took the test and got some of their needs for the quest in Rune-Midgard the time has come to know their job classes. "I wanna be a swordie!" I exclaimed. "Me too!" Ryou shouted out. "Well for me I wanna be an Acolyte..." Haruyasu told us. Everyone told everyone what they wanted to be. The academy trainer told us our best suited job class. For some of us we got what we wanted and some, well they didn't get what they wanted. "So this is your chance and only chance to pick your job class so choose wisely." The academy trainer explained. "Swordsman" I told her, and then I got warped to a small room with a person dressed better than me. "Swordsman also" Ryou told her after I disappeared. Then he also got warped to the same placed I have been staying for quite some time. "Ryou! Your also gonna be a swordie?" I said excitedly and gave him a friendly hug. "Uh-huh." He replied then hugged me back. "Swordsman too..." Yugi said then got warped to the same place where me and Ryou got warped into. "Hey guys!" Yugi greeted. "Yugi! So glad you also are gonna be a Swordie. I wonder what your yami choose if he would be choosing a job class..." I wondered. "Acolyte for me, I don't wanna be a swordsman...it's too common" Haruyasu took a different job class then got warped behind a Sanctuary. "Creepy place..." she told herself. Now where to train she trailed off. "Me and my buddy Tristan here wants to be a Thief" Joey said to the academy worker. "Yep, we both wanna be Thieves...ehehehe" Tristan agreed. They both got warped to a desert town. "Whoa, cool town here eh?" Joey looked around. "I wanna be a Merchant." Téa was the last one to pick a job class. So she got warped to Alberta Harbor.  
  
In the Swordsman Association located in Izlude Harbor and Out in Prontera Field  
  
"Hey we better get going if we wanna be swordsmen" Ryou suggested. "Yup. Preparing for the upcoming surprises is kind of hard." Yugi said. "So let's go!" I added. Us three got moving. "Howdy novice men. I see that you all are new, better prepare for your test when worthy of becoming a swordsman"The Guy advised us. "Yeah" Yugi nodded. "The training grounds are across Kafra service (it's a girl that warps you, gives you an extra storage for heavy goods and stuff.), good luck novice men!" The Guy helped us. So we went to the training ground to prepare our selves in becoming swordsmen...  
  
In Morocc Town  
"So where are we supposed to train?" Joey asked, but Tristan didn't know either. They both see a person walking by only with different clothes. "Hello there novice men" the girl greeted. "Hi!" Tristan greeted back. "May I tank you both? I'll even let you join my party" She insisted both Joey and Tristan. "Excuse me Ms. but what is a tank and what do you mean a party?! Were supposed to save Rune-Midgard not party right?!" Joey said. "Oh, I see newbies! I'll explain on the way" the girl led the way towards the exit of the town.  
  
In the Alberta Harbor  
  
"I wonder where I am...hmm" Téa looked around. "Excuse me. Could you please tell me where I am now?" she asked. "You are in Alberta Harbor a.k.a. Alberta Marina" was the reply. "Oh, thanks" she answered back. "Alberta Marina..." she wondered. "I wonder what to do next."  
  
In Prontera City near Izlude Harbor and Out in Prontera Field  
  
"Must train. Now where to train" Haruyasu told herself. Then she got out of the city then went killing Porings with her knife. "Grrr...I hate pink why do these lil' creatures needed to be pink!" she complained. She also killed Lunatics (there lil' bunnies that are called Lunatics. not Lunatic that's you know...wacky. ) but got wounded by them. So she sat down near a tree then rested. A boy with different clothes walked by then healed her. "You feel better?" The Boy said. "Thanks. But how did you do that?" Haruyasu asked the boy. "I'm a Priest. Second job of an acolyte. I support people by healing them. I often join even share parties, because each take parties give me a hard time to earn my skills or practice my skills" He explained. "Oh, I see. I too am going to be an Acolyte or soon to be a Priest" Haruyasu told him. "Good luck. Oh and I almost forgot, my name is Griever." The priest told her. "And mine is Haruyasu. Friends?" Haruyasu asked. "Sure. Gimme a call if you need any help in finding the assigned priest that you're supposed to find for your test." He said then walked away after casting Increase AGI, Blessing, Kyrie Elision, and Imposito Manus on Haruyasu then on himself. While Haruyasu was training and nearly becoming an Acolyte, she bumped into Yugi, Ryou, and me. "Ryou, Yugi, Yoshiro!" Haruyasu exclaimed. "Hey! I see you training hard" Yugi observed. "Yep. I even know how to organize a party!" Haruyasu showed us. "Coolies!" Ryou said. "Let's organize a party so we can train harder" She suggested. "Okie Dokie" I said. So after organizing a party we all trained hard and were able to become 1st jobs in no time! "Alright! I'm prepared to take the swordie test!" I said jumping with joy. "Me too! Only...I'm gonna take the acolyte test not swordsman test. Ehehehe" Haruyasu added. "Hey don't forget about us!" Yugi said. "Hey after we take our tests lets meet here in front of Prontera City" Ryou suggested. So we all agreed then took the tests. Everyone did quite well in the tests including me. "Hey look! I changed clothes!" I told them. "Me too!" Yugi said. "Hey don't forget about me!" Ryou added. "Hey we would never forget about you!" I told him then I gave out a hi-five to all of us. "Now let's go and wait for Haruyasu" I said. We went in front of Prontera City gate to wait for Haruyasu but it seems that she was the one waiting for us. "Hey, Haruyasu is already an Acolyte!" Yugi pointed out. "Hey you're all here!" Haruyasu said excitedly. "Sure we're here, because were done with our tests." I said. "Hey, now that we're 1st job classes lets find Joey, Tristan and Téa!" Ryou suggested. "Err...got any ideas how to find them?" Haruyasu asked. "Before we continue...may I be excused for a moment? I need to sell my items because I'm heavy already." I told them. "Sure. We'll wait for you here." Yugi answered. So I went to the armory shop of Prontera and sold my unneeded items for zeny (its Ragnarok money). I earned about 9,500 zeny for all of my items then bought one Katana for 2,000 zeny and one Wooden Mail for 5,500 zeny which leaves me to 1,500 zeny left. I went back to the team (Haruyasu, Ryou, and Yugi) and went to find Joey, Tristan and Téa...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Thank you, all for reading this fan fiction. I really appreciate it because this is my very first fan fiction that I made. So please Read and Review!  
  
Arigato Gozaimasu!! Anate wa tomodachi, Yoshiro Hiroshi ... 


	2. Chapter 2: Haruyasu's cousin, Setsuko!

Getting Stuck in Ragnarok  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Alternatively Ragnarok Online, I only own my character/s in this story and my character in Ragnarok Online, which is a Hybrid Knight.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey! We are so glad we found you people. Now it would be a lot easier to find Téa," Yugi said. "Yeah. Thanks you people. Let's train for awhile then we could look for Téa next." Haruyasu suggested then stared at the knight that just passed by them. "Haruyasu isn't that your cousin Setsuko?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe...let us ask." Haruyasu replied. So we went to the knight that passed by us. "Hello there" Haruyasu greeted him. "Haruyasu?! Is that really you?" Setsuko said in surprise. "Yup, in the flesh." Haruyasu told him. "I never knew I'd see you here in Rune- Midgard. Are you also a chosen one?" Setsuko asked. "Uh-huh." She said. "Would you and your friends like to join my guild? I am sure Kaiba would appreciate it." Setsuko offered. "Kaiba? What's he doing here?" I interrupted. "He's our Guild Master." He answered. "So that's why Kaiba was missing for 3 weeks already...." Yugi also interrupted. "He's been staying here for quite some time already. Just like me. How about you people, when we're you here?" Setsuko asked. "We we're here about 6 hours ago..." Ryou answered looking at his watch. "Oh...I see may I help you people to train? If I may, I will call up Kaiba to help so you people can be second jobs tomorrow. How's that sound?" Setsuko suggested. As everyone agreed, we all became second jobs in no time! The only problem now is Téa.  
  
The next day...  
  
"That knight test was hard!" I complained. "I know. I feel like I've been hit by a truck, because of that Physical Exam." Yugi said. "Yeah" Ryou agreed. "I know the knight test last time was only an interview but look at it now. There's a quest, an interview about the knight skills, physical exams what more?" Setsuko said. "Well at least we all passed the test right?" I said. "Yeah...now where'd Kaiba run into now? We better find him." Setsuko said. "After I sell my items again and rent a PecoPeco." I said. Therefore, I went to Prontera Tool Shop to sell my un-needed items and old stuff everyone else gave me their extra loot also and gave me a hard time going there. They said I could have them. After I sold all my items and the Baby Desert Wolf Card, I got that costs 300,000 zennies, an Orc Warrior Card that costs only 150,000 zennies, Poporing Card that costs 15,000 zennies and my extra loot that costs 9,543 zennies, That gave me 474,543 zennies. Therefore, I went to the armory and bought one Wind Claymore that costs 100,000 and I was left with 374,543 zennies. I also bought boots that cost 18,000 and left me with 356,543z I also bought a Helm and an Iron Cain that cost me 144,000z and one Full Plate that costs 80,000z that all left me with 132,543z. I went back to the gang after I rented a PecoPeco that costs 2,500z each time you rent. Now leaves me to 130,043z. We all looked for Kaiba and saw him roaming around Prontera while riding on his Peco. "What are you doing?" Setsuko asked. "Roaming around Prontera what does it look like I'm doing?" Kaiba replied. Setsuko did not answer. For he does not want to be expelled just by getting Kaiba mad. "Hey I don't want to interrupt but, don't you think that we should find Téa already?" Joey suggested. "Yeah. I wonder if she is a blacksmith already..." Tristan said. Therefore, we all looked for Téa.  
  
While we we are finding Téa...  
  
"Why did we need to find Téa?" Haruyasu whispered to me. "I dunno. Why'd you ask?" I whispered back. "I really don't wanna hear another friendship speech ever again!" she replied. "Eh? Never mind," I answered back. "When are we going to be able to find Téa?" Setsuko said. "My legs are killing me," Haruyasu complained. "Hey may I ride with you up there cousin?" Haruyasu added. "Sure." Setsuko replied. Therefore, Haruyasu sat down with her cousin Setsuko and went on with our journey to find Téa.  
  
At Alberta Harbor....  
  
"I wish I could find the others...I'm really getting lonely here" Téa said to her self. She wondered around Alberta Harbor waiting...waiting to be found by her friends. Then an Assassin appeared in front of her, and then kidnapped her in a sudden. "Let me go you" she stopped then was warped back to Alberta Harbor. "I must kill the Apocalypse Guild members (it's the guild of Kaiba), to make my master satisfied," She said and went to look for us...the Apocalypse Guild members.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thank you for the reviews in the first chapter.  
  
I also have news. I would be having a co-authoress with me and she is Haruyasu Hirata. We would be working in the start of our school year on June. Therefore, I might not be able to update fast like this. I hope everyone can understand!  
  
Arigato Gozaimasu! Anate wa tomodachi, Yoshiro Hiroshi 


End file.
